


For Eternity

by ohsnapitsmama



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Soulmate AU if you squint, based on an rp, hunter!nik, kind of tropey but in a good way, no comfort, seriously this one really hurts, star crossed lovers, vamp!auguste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitsmama/pseuds/ohsnapitsmama
Summary: Auguste kissed Nik softly. It was a pained kiss, filled with everything he knew was coming and everything he couldn't change. He would spend eternity lamenting what he would inevitably lose when the night was over.
Relationships: Auguste & Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	For Eternity

It was late when Auguste ventured back into the halls, well after everyone would - or should - be sleeping. He made his way through the castle despite part of him begging that he turn back, that he ignore the twisted pang in his chest. But he couldn't. There were things that needed to be said, things that couldn't just be left hanging behind his lips. 

It seemed Nikandros had thought similarly, as his door had been left open just a crack as if in anticipation of Auguste's midnight visit. Auguste slipped into the room quietly, eyes settling on Nik as he closed the door.

"Hello.", he said, voice soft. Nik sat in front of the fire, face scrunched in thought. His cloak hung over the back of his chair, and his long hair had been set loose around his face. 

Looking up as he heard the door close, he said, ".... Hello. I had a feeling I would be seeing you."

"I wasn't sure if I should", Auguste replied. "but I.... needed to see you."

"I'm glad you did." Nik's attention moved back to the fire. "We should talk."

"Yes, that is probably wise." Auguste hesitated before joining Nik in front of the fire. 

The vast room seemed cold despite the roaring fire by them, and Nik's silence seemed to stretch on forever. His elbows rest on his knees and he stared into the flames intensely, as if weighing his words before he said them.

"I've been unable to stop thinking about you", he said, finally. His voice was quiet, and he wouldn't look at Auguste as he spoke. "Even knowing the distance between us."

"Despite everything, I kept hoping to see you again." Auguste spoke just as quietly, watching the fire crackle and dance. "There's so much that should keep us apart, and I don't care about any of it." Laughing a bit, he added, "Which sounds ridiculous. We only did one thing when we met, and didn't even know each other's names at the time. But still, I... hoped. Even now, with the knowledge of what we are laid bare, I still hope."

Nik glanced at Auguste, then, and after a moment he said, "You've heard my name, but I'd like to properly introduce myself. Nikandros Stathera."

Auguste liked the way it sounded, the way it felt in his mouth. He wanted to say it often. "It's only fair I do the same, then", he said. "Auguste Valois."  
"Auguste Valois", Nik repeated, like he wanted to make sure he remembered it. "It suits you."

With a slight smile, Auguste replied, "As does yours fit you, Nikandros Stathera."

Something about the way his name sounded on Auguste's lips threatened to knock the air out of him, and he lowered his head.  
"I don't know what to do. I thought perhaps talking to you would... I don't know. Make things easier? Help me reason with myself."

"All my reasoning has only made me want you more, Nikandros."

Nik ran a hand over his hair, pushing it out of his face with a long sigh. Finally meeting Auguste's eyes, he said, "Then we are the same."

Everything was quiet for a while. Auguste and Nik looked at each other with expressions full of conflicting emotions. After a moment, Auguste stood up and moved to stand in front of Nik. He studied his face silently before saying, "Maybe we should not deny ourselves what we so dearly want."   
Cupping Nik's cheek, Auguste bent down slightly to kiss him. It was mostly questioning, asking Nik if this was what he wanted - if he was what Nik wanted. Nik took in a sharp breath - like he'd forgotten to breathe - and only after a brief pause did he kiss back, his hand coming to rest on Auguste's forearm. Yes, the kiss said. Yes.

Auguste knew that once everything was said and done, Nik and Damen would leave. This was an alliance of repayment - They had proven vampires were not inherently evil, bloodthirtsy and violent creatures and the hunters in turn offered to help protect their small family - and when it was over, there would be nothing keeping them here. No amount of longing could overcome that, the very nature of their lives inherently wedged them apart and Auguste's chest ached at the thought.

"Perhaps", he started, running his thumb over Nik's lips after he broke the kiss. "we should make the most of the time we have left." However little it was.

This was far from what Nik considered 'in character' for himself. He'd been on a mission to stop vampires from needlessly terrorizing humans for the better part of his life, alongside Damen, and never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined he would be here like this - not only willingly kissing a vampire, knowing what he was, knowing what he needed to do to live, but craving more of him when they separated; wanting to not only kiss him again and again and again but to hold him, give him whatever he wanted. give him his whole future. It was madness! Even madder still, as he looked into Auguste's eyes, Nik couldn't find it in himself to care. His heart ached at the thought of them being forced to part ways.   
With a shaky breath, he said, "Perhaps we should."

Taking Nik's hand, Auguste led him to the bed and kissed him softly. It was a pained kiss, filled with everything he knew was coming and everything he wished he could change. Nik slowly wound an arm around Auguste as he returned the kiss and tried not to dwell on what would happen once he and Damen finished their business here. The kiss became desperate as Auguste held Nik close. It wasn't enough, he thought. Nothing would ever be enough again, he would spend eternity lamenting what he was to lose.   
Nik's hold on him tightened as emotions threatened to drown him. Would he ever feel this way about anyone else? Was this natural, or was it something otherworldly about Auguste that drew him in this way? It was hard to care about anything other than the way Auguste felt in his arms, what little time they had left slipping through his fingers with every passing moment. 

Auguste broke the kiss with a shuddery breath. Pain lanced through him and he pressed his forehead to Nik's, realizing his emotions were poised to rip through his chest and shatter him if he wasn't careful.  
"Why do you make me feel this way?", he whispered.

Nik briefly let his eyes close as he felt the press of Auguste's forehead against his. His hands shook as Nik cradled his cheek and said, "I wish I knew." His voice was barely above a whisper, and even then it wavered. "I wish I had any explanation for the way we feel about each other. I want to be able to just -- I want to just be with you."

"I don't want to think about what happens after everything. Make me forget. Please?" 

Nik didn't move for a long moment, just holding Auguste, and then he slowly nodded. Their next kiss was deeper, fiercer, and tinged with bittersweet sadness at the edges. Every touch, every sigh, every name uttered on kiss drunk lips was poisoned by the reality they so desperately wanted to reject. They moved through the night together as long as possible, but everything good must come to an end and eventually their cries of pleasure gave way to cries of dismay and the tears that had pricked at Auguste's eyes finally spilled as he left Nik's room in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun rping this out with my boyfriend (who is an amazing writer and a lot of Nik's stuff is taken directly from his replies) but god damn it hurt, so obviously I had to make the scene into a fic and make everyone else experience it too. Potential follow up chapter where Auguste goes to Laurent and cries about everything that happened to come... eventually. i think. hopefully.


End file.
